


Waking Up

by kransp



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-10 05:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kransp/pseuds/kransp
Summary: First two are a re-post from the other site, #3 and any more beyond that are new4 edited sliiiiiightlyCollection of angsty 100 word drabbles. 1 and 2 stand alone, 3-5 is a set, but all share a theme





	1. M&G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angsty. No names, but it IS a Morgan/Garcia drabble. Don't ask what possesed me to write this I'm still kicking myself (as of the re-post it's been over a decade and this still kills me) Story itself is exactly 100 words.

She awoke. A groan from the other side of the bed alerted her she wasn't alone.

Last night was a blur, she had no clue who it might be, only who she knew it wasn't.

He was gone. Dead. Buried. It had almost been a year. Yesterday would have been their anniversary.

She closed her eyes without looking. Hot tears burned her eyes. Her phone rang, alerting her she was needed. She never even thought about not going, even if every case reminded her sharply of him, and how he could never hold her again. They were still her family.


	2. H&P

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This took a ridiculous amount of time to write… somehow I came full circle back to this and it all worked the way I wanted it to in the end… who knows what is next… once again the story is exactly 100 words

He was having the nightmare again, the one where he walked into his home to find his wife dead, his fault. He had lived it and now it haunted him almost every night, but this time, it wasn't Haley he found dead on the floor.

He sat up, his heart racing and looked over at the woman lying next to him in the dark and wondered, not for the first time, if he was doing the right thing letting her in, if he deserved a second chance. One thing he did know though was Emily wasn't giving up on him.


	3. S&J

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newest addition - not on the other site
> 
> Inspired by the last couple episodes of the season that just ended (14?)
> 
> I was thinking I might add to this and then I was like but will I really? and then this scene popped into my head and I was like YES, it even fits the theme... It took me a day or so to get to it because I needed to work on my other story more.

His hand twitched, wanting to tuck the stray lock of hair behind her ear. It wasn't a new desire. The difference was this time he knew she wouldn't hate it. Maybe she leans into it. Maybe she presses her lips to his palm. 

Instead he just tugs her to him and claims her mouth with his own... Her hands rake through his hair, her moan soft against his lips.

Until the hand grabs his arm. Yanks him away from her. Decks him straight in the face.

He sits up, startled awake by the phantom punch.

It would be worth it.


	4. S&J 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ/Spencer , JJ/Will
> 
> Same universe as #3 I think

If she had slept at all she was up before dawn. She had tried to brush off her confession. Because there were too many hearts on the line. Because if he didn't believe it then he wouldn't tell her how he felt. Because she feared hearing him say he didn't feel the same way and break her heart even just to spare her the agony of choosing between him and her picket fence family. Because whether he realized it or not it wasn't a choice. But he sees through that... and then let her off the hook.

She tells Will.


	5. W&J

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Input from Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set the day after #4

He makes breakfast for the boys the same as he always does. Afterwards he realizes she's been staring at him the whole time. He grabs coffee and sits down.

"You got a case today Cher?"

"Why are you acting normal?"

"What do you want from me?"

"A reaction? I told you I have been in love with Spence since before we met. I slept on the couch"

"I didn't ask you to"

"It didn't seem fair to make you take it"

"Why would I? Today isn't any different than any other day"

"Except now you know"

"No. Now he knows"


End file.
